yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel Droids
Duel Droids are highly advanced duel machines deployed by Eterna Inc. during dimensional tournament, as additional enemies besides other duelists. Their difficulty-levels are categorized from 1 to 12, with exception prototype GEN-3212. General Droids have somewhat humanoid appearance, with single, glowing red eye. Color of droids chassis varies as well, depending the droid. Alpha Alpha, the Level 1 Droids, have bright a red chassis. They focus using Flamvell Deck, using Synchro Summon and effects that do Burn damage. Beta Beta, the Level 2 Droids, have a dark blue chassis. They focus using Ice Barrier Deck, using Synchro Summon and lock-down tactic. Gamma Gamma, the Level 3 '''Droids, have a light green chassis. They focus using '''Mist Valley deck, focusing effects that return cards to hand, along with Synchro and Xyz Summon. Delta Delta, the Level 4 Droids, have a dark yellow chassis. They use Dragunity Deck, focusing on equipment cards and Synchro Summon. Epsilon Epsilon, the Level 5 Droids, have a orange chassis. They use Laval Deck, and much like Flamvell they focus on Synchro Summon and effects that damage their opponents. They are also using Xyz Summon, however. Zeta Zeta, the Level 6 Droids, have more unusual chassis, which is made to look like they are wearing tactical camo. They use Machina Deck, focusing on farming Machine-Type monsters on field and powering them up with Spell cards. Eta Eta, the Level 7 Droids, are modeled to look as much as ninjas as possible, even wearing similar outfit that of a "Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo". As their appearance tends to give away, they use Ninja Deck, focusing in summoning Ninjas and utilizing Ninjitsu Art cards. Theta Much like Eta, Level 8 Theta's chassis has been modeled after decks they use. In their case, their appearance is that of a Samurai, as they use Six Samurai Deck, using both Xyz and Synchro Summon. Iota Level 9 Iota has most unusual chassis when it comes to the Duel Droids, as they look very much like one of their ace monsters, Karakuri Shogun 00 : "Burei". As such, they use Karakuri Deck, focusing Synchro Summon and manipulating battle positions of cards on the field. Sigma Level 10 Droid, Sigma, are all but stealthy when it comes to color; While base of chassis Color is dark blue, there is also red and green in their armor as patterns. They focus on Xyz Summon, using Geargia Deck. Omicron Level 11 Omicron's have chassis that looks like it would be rusty. Despite appearance, it is still as durable as other droids' one, if even more so. They use Ancient Gear Deck, using paralyzing their opponent's traps, as well as using Fusion Summon. Omega Level 12 Duel Droid, code named "Omega", have pitch-black chassis, with exception on red "+" and blue "-" on their right and left arms. They use Magnet Warrior Deck, using special summoning as well as Fusion Summon. GEN-3212 Level 0 Droid, GEN-3212, is a prototype with highly functioning A.I. system, and is only model that was not mass produced by Eterna Inc. Their A.I. is more advanced than any other duel droids, making people often mistake them to be a human in cybernetic suit. They have white chassis, and they use Wind-Up Deck. Other * Appearance of droids is taken from Cyborg Form of Gray Fox, from Metal Gear Solid. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Machines Category:Duel Droids Category:Neutral Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse